Mis Lif no se tocan¡¡¡
by Akenm-Aton
Summary: La historia de amor de una Lif y su Alchemist. Y el resto lo descubren ustedes leyendo....
1. Formula de amor

Valentine Tale.

Lightlazen ciudad de riqueza y tecnología biológica de punta. Hoy en día los avances hechos en las investigaciones del genoma Demi-Human han llevado a la creación de Homúnculos a su máxima expresión. La Lif, lo más cercano a recrear perfectamente a un humano ya que tiene forma de una muchacha joven, tiene raciocinio, y su expectativa de vida supera a los otros homúnculos asemejándose a la de una humana sana. Pero entre las desventajas es que al igual que los otros homúnculos puede morir y su existencia es frágil, no puede reproducirse como una humana común ya que es infértil y requiere de su maestro ya que no se alimenta ni tiene voluntad de vivir por su cuenta.

Se dice que su corazón esta ligado al de su maestro. Por eso nunca te enamores de una Lif.

A continuación una corta historia de un capitulo sobre un Alchemist y su homúnculo una Lif. Por cierto su nombre significa "Niña hoja"

Que tibio… Podía sentir una sensación muy calida en mi pecho. Abro lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con un rayo de luz solar directo en mi cara. Deje la ventana abierta anoche y la luz entraba de lleno en el cuarto. Que tonto soy.

De pronto caigo en cuenta de que algo se acurrucaba en mi pecho, volteo para encontrarme con Daana quien estaba muy a gusto usando mi pecho como almohada.

-¿Pero que mierda?

Por cierto Daana es mi lif una homúnculo con forma humana. Ya estaba en su etapa adulta y si no fuera por su cabello verde y alborotado como un frondoso bosque, sus ojos color miel y sus orejas puntiagudas. Bueno creo que si destaca mucho como una "no-humana".

-¡Daana despierta, despierta ¡

-Mmmmm…

La mezo suavemente para despertarla pero ella solo responde con un gemido mientras se voltea. De inmediato noto que uno de los tirantes de su camisón había resbalado por su hombro derecho dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho. El corazón se me acelero de golpe y procure volver a ponerle el tirante sin despertarla ¡Le voy a comprar ropa interior hoy mismo¡ Ya no quiero seguir pasando por esto todas la mañanas.

Así es mis amigos, pensaran que soy un degenerado por no haberle comprado nunca, bragas y sostén a mi lif. Pero es que… ¡Me da tanta vergüenza entrar a una tienda de ropa femenina ¡.

Me levanto con cuidado para no despertarle y voy al baño a lavarme la cara. Cuando empiezo a escuchar a Daana despertarse.

-¿Reinss? ¿Reinss? ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí en el baño.

Siempre hacia lo mismo si no me veía a su lado al despertar. Empiezo a mirarme al espejo mientras me aseo. Mi cabello castaño claro con la almohada todavía marcada en un costado. Mis ojos negros estaban llorosos producto del sueño y mi pecho aun mostraba las cicatrices de cuando era un Merchant. No creo que este sea el cuerpo que le guste a una chica.

Hago fuerza frente al espejo para tratar de sacar músculo y de inmediato la puerta del baño se abre dejando entrar a Daana. La cual contemplo mi extraña pose de físico culturismo que realizaba frente a al espejo.

-B-Buenos días- Tartamudee finalmente ¡Rayos por que tuvo que verme haciendo esa pose tan ridícula ¡

-Buenos días- Me respondió ella mientras daba un largo bostezo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que yo hacia.

-Daama, creí que habíamos hablado sobre esa costumbre tuya de colarte en mi cama por las noches.

La piel blanca como nieve de su rostro se torno rosada debido a que yo había tocado un punto que resultaba vergonzoso para ella. Y era que a pesar de ser una Lif adulta no podía conciliar el sueño si no dormía conmigo.

-Es que tu sabes- Dijo ella tímidamente- No me duermo si no estas tu a mi lado.

-Tenemos dos camas, una en mi pieza y otra en la tuya sino ¿Para que tener cama en tu pieza si te vas a dormir conmigo?

-Pues…- Dijo ella sin prestarme mucha atención mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios de cereza- Y si vendemos las camas y compramos una sola cama para ti y para mi… Una graaaaande.

En ese momento me estaba cepillando los dientes y casi me ahogo con las pasta por haber oído eso ¡Pero que inocente es ¡

Las imágenes de ella y yo compartiendo una cama tamaño matrimonial se dibujaron en mi mente a vivos colores.

-¿Como se te ocurre? Ni loco- Le reclame.

-¿No te gusta dormir conmigo?- Pregunto con una cara de ternura infinita.

-N-No es que no me guste dormir contigo, es que no es correcto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la gente pensara que soy un degenerado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso solo lo hacen las parejas cuando están…

-¿Cuándo están haciendo que?

Su típico bombardeo de preguntas de niña curiosa siempre llevaban a la misma parte "De donde vienen los bebes" Si damas y caballeros a pesar de que llevo varios años con ella aun no le e explicado algo tan simple como el coito. Ustedes pueden pensar que soy un enfermó. Pero no se lo he dicho por que se que ella querría tener un bebe algún día, como ella es un homúnculo es infértil y me destrozaría el alma ver su cara de desilusión si le digo.

-Nada olvídalo- Le digo mientras le saco a empujones del baño- Me voy a duchar.

-¿Me puedo duchar contigo?- Me pregunto Daana con una cara de niña que por un momento estuve a punto de permitirle que se bañara conmigo.

-¡Apúrate y sale ¡

Por fin tenía el baño para mi solo. Me desvestí y me metí a la ducha para poder refrescar mi cuerpo y poner en orden mis ideas.

Daana era una Lif muy especial, a diferencia de los otros alquimistas su Embrio fue un regalo de mi padre. Ella nació poco antes de que me convirtiera en Alchemist haciendo el primer Merchant en tener una Lif. Al principio creo que tuve una especie de sentimiento paternal con ella y por eso no me daba cuenta. Aun recuerdo cuando ella dio sus primeros pasos torpemente hacia mí.

Pero a medida que han pasado los años la e empezado a ver con otros ojos y eso me da miedo me aterra que un día me enamore de ella. Ya que yo no soy el hombre indicado debe haber alguien mucho mejor para ella hay afuera.

-Reinss ¡Apresúrate me quiero bañar ¡- Me reclamaba Daana desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Me hubiera encantado quedarme hay dos o tres horas más, pero se me estaba arrugando la piel- Ya salgo.

El tiempo que tardo Daana en bañarse se me hizo interminable por que no apenas podía aguantar la idea de que solo una puerta me separaba de su cuerpo desnudo. Varias veces se me pasaron pensamientos muy sucios por la mente, en los cuales la mayoría consistía en meterme mientras se bañaba y someterla a la fuerza.

- ¡Ah ¡

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- Se me callo el jabón.

- Me asustaste tonta- Le regañe desde mi cama.

Finalmente ella se vistió con otro de sus tantos camisones blancos. Si, como verán tampoco la llevo de compras debo de ser el peor amo del mundo. Pero hoy eso cambia, por que mi prima Karin la llevara a hacer todo lo que yo odiaría hacer, eso incluye comprar ropa interior y algo diferente a los típicos camisones blancos que lleva.

Por un lado lo agradezco, ya que no soporto que nadie más vea sus dotes naturales a través de la delgada seda que cubre su cuerpo desnudo. Pero por otro lado tampoco podré verlos yo… ¡Pero que digo ¡ ¿Tan pervertido soy?

Al final llega mi prima Karin una Stalker echa y derecha. Y por echa y derecha me refiero al cuerpo que tiene. El cual es la envidia de muchas mujeres. Posee una melena color castaño claro una piel levemente bronceada y unos ojos verdes oscuros que le daban un aire e misterio.

Y así me quede solo en la casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi nombre es Daana y soy una Lif. Hoy ire de compras con mi mejor amiga Karin. Ella dice que Reinss es un depravado sexual, por no comprarme ropa interior. No entiendo que significa esa palabra y cada ves que se lo pregunto a alguien ponen caras raras.

Lo mismo pasa cuando pregunto como se hace un bebe. Pero Reinss me prometio una explicación y tomare su palabra.

-Por aquí- Me jalaba del brazo Karin mientras entrábamos a un enorme bazar lleno de ropa femenina.

Me hizo probarme unos cientos de vestidos antes de decidirse por alrededor de un 20% de los que me puso y aun así eran muchos. Sobretodo si era YO la que cargaba todo.

Finalmente hicimos una parada de descanso en la plaza central. Don por fin tenia la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella.

-Karin

-Dime

-Creo que Reinss esta enojado conmigo- Logro decirle finalmente.

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunta con un tono preocupado.

-El se molesta si duermo con el, también cuando le sugerí que compráramos una cama para los dos o cuando le pregunte si me bañaba con el.

-Bueno el…

-Y muchas cosas más es como si el me evitara ¿Hice algo malo?

Ella me abraza contra su pecho mientras me acariciaba la frente.

-Claro que no, es que tiene que tomar una decisión muy importante pero no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que mi primo se esta convirtiendo en todo un adulto y los adultos tenemos miedo de tomar decisiones. Es la condición humana- Me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho- Solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Hay algo más

Ella se separo de mí y me miro con seriedad. Yo di un largo y incomodo suspiro, quería hablarle sobre mi incomodad al estar con Reinss. Lo cual era de lo más ridícula pero tenia que contárselo a alguien.

-Cuando estoy con Reinss me siento ansiosa y incomoda ya no lo aguanto más- Karin me miraba muy seria- Debes pensar que estoy loca.

-No, lo que pasa es que creo que tu hace tiempo que dejaste de ser solo la Lif de Reinss.

-¿Si?

-Así, ven te contare camino a casa.

Ella me explico con detalle que era según los humanos el sentimiento de amor. Y que lo que yo palidecía eran síntomas claro de palidecerlo. Cuando le pregunte como curarlo dio una carcajada, me dijo que no tenia cura pero si solución la cual era expresarle mis sentimientos a Reinss.

-¿Cómo?

Ella esbozo una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro mientras continuaba caminando- Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú.

Después de haber llegado a mi casa ella se retira dejándome con todas las bolsas en mis brazos. Abro la puerta con dificultad y le doy un golpe de cadera para abrirla.

-Ya llegue.

No hubo respuesta. Debe de estar dormido, me fui a mi habitación y deje caer pesadamente las bolsas sobre la cama mientras caminaba a la cocina y tome un Monster Feed que quedaba sobre la mesa y me lo comí de tres mordiscos.

-¿Reinss?

Entre en su cuarto pero no había nadie. De pronto escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo habían pasado 5 minutos y me desesperaba la idea de que ella no estuviera conmigo. Era de lo más ridículo pero el tiempo se me hacia largísimo.

Decidí salir a comprar materiales para pociones y los Monster Feed que a ella tanto le gustaban.

-Pues mueve el culo- Me dije a mi mismo mientras me levantaba del sillón.

Me tomo toda la tarde encontrar Fabrics a un precio razonable, luego tuve que ir a comprar los Monster Feed que tanto le gustaban a ella.

Pase toda la tarde cotizando precios y comprando lo más barato hasta que me di cuenta que estaba anocheciendo. Me dirigía a mi casa cuando noto que alguien me seguía era un lord Knight y un Rogue. Doblo en un callejón para tratar de evadirles, pero había un segundo Rogue esperándome. Trato de dar la vuelta y correr pero ellos se me habían adelantado rodeándome.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Ya sabes lo de siempre, dinero y lo que acabas de conseguir- Susurra el primer Rogue con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro.

Esta dispuesto a entregarles mis cosas y el dinero que llevaba, pero uno de ellos desliza su mano por mi cuello y toma un collar que tenia alrededor de este. Era uno echo a mano por Daana y era mi pertenecía más preciada.

-¡Suelta ¡- Le grito mientras que instintivamente le doy un manotazo.

De inmediato el otro Rogue reacciona y me apuñala en el estomago.

-¡Ughh ¡

-¡BackStab ¡

El segundo Rogue me apuñala por la espalda y posteriormente una tercera y cuarta estocada proveniente del primer Rogue.

Caigo al suelo doblado de dolor mientras me quitaban todo el dinero que poseía y parte de mi tunica. Cuando creía que había terminado el Lord Knight me arranca el collar del cuello y me da una patada en las costillas.

- ¡Ayuda ¡ ¡Por favor que alguien… ¡

Me puse torpemente de pie y me encamine a mi casa, era lo único que se me ocurría. Ya que estaba solo a una cuadra, la cual se me hizo eterna y en los últimos metros me desplome y tuve que arrastrarme hasta la puerta, di tres sonoros golpes a esta y caí desmayado.

Lo último que escuche fue la voz de Daana llamándome desesperadamente y sus manos meciendo mi cuerpo, pero mis ojos se cerraban.

En ese momento tenia tanto miedo de morir sin haber echo tantas cosas. Ser Creator, el mejor de todos, ver a Daana envejecer junto a mí… Si, si pudiera vivir lo primero que aria seria decirle lo mucho que la amo…

- ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto una voz femenina bastante familiar.

-Esta muy herido ¡Mierda usaron veneno ¡- Reclamaba una voz masculina muy profunda… ¡Mi padre ¡ ¿Entonces aun no e muerto?

Escucho un sollozo muy bajo pero bastante claro. Que se escuchaba a solo unos centímetros de mí.

La anestesia no me permitía sentir casi nada… Solo fueron unos instantes pero juraría que alguien apretaba mi mano fuertemente, antes de que me quedara dormido otra vez.

Tuve un sueño donde aparecía una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y alborotado con ojos color miel. Ella tomaba mi mano y me gritaba "vamos a ver a mamá" una y otra vez. Yo le obedecía y cuando llegábamos a donde su madre me doy cuenta que era Daana.

-¡Mamá ¡ ¡Mamá ¡ ¡Encontré a Papá ¡- Celebraba la niña con mucho entusiasmo

De inmediato sentía como las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro quería que eso fuera real ¡Quería vivir para que se cumpliera ¡

-¿Este es tu deseo?- Dice una voz que resuena en el vacío, con una profundidad que aprecia que fuera a devorarme- Te puedo cumplir ese deseo.

Volteo lentamente para encontrarme con una mujer con alas negras como la noche. Con una cabellera dorado como el oro tenía un solo ojo de color rojo sangre, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por una venda. Llevaba una armadura negra que cubría sus hombros mientras que la parte que recubría su pecho era blanca, que hacia contraste con su falda corta y roída. Su brazo izquierdo era una enorme garra negra como de cuervo recubierta de plumas y su mano derecha era una lanza cubierta de negras llamas que precian no quemarle.

-Soy la Valkyrie Randgris y te cumpliré tu deseo pero a cambio de un precio, pero hay un precio- Dijo con su voz celestial.

-¿Cuál precio?- Pregunte con timidez.

-Esa niña no será ni humana ni monstruo, por lo que NUNCA podrá ser parte de algun gremio… El amor entre monstruos y humanos es un pecado ¿Aun así deseas estar con ella?

-¡Si ¡- Respondí con todo el valor que podía reunir en ese momento.

-Entonces que así sea…

Abro los ojos lentamente tenia un dolor de espalda fatal ¿Será por que me apuñalaron?

Me doy cuenta que estaba en una habitación de una clínica, de seguro era la de mi padre.

Noto un peso en mi pierna, me incorporo para notar que Daana dormía sobre mi pierna sentada junto a mi cama. De seguro se quedo toda la noche despierta hasta que el sueño la derroto.

Estiro mi mano y empiezo a acariciar su mejilla suavemente, mientras ella se despierta por la caricia.

-Te veías muy linda dormida.

-¡Reinss ¡

Ella me abraza con fuerza mientras me llena el rostro de besos.

-Jajaja ya Daana no es para tanto.

-¡¿No?¡- Replica con el rostro lleno de lagrimas- Estuviste a punto de morir… De hubo un momento que estuviste oficialmente muerto.

Ella me rodea con sus brazos y puedo sentir su mejilla contra la mía, le doy un beso en esta y me alejo lentamente de ella, luego de doy un beso en la comisura de los labios y finalmente de un tiron la acercó a mi y a beso con pasión. La beso repetidas veces y recorro su espalda con mis manos. Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que nos empezo a faltar el aire y nos separamos.

-Desde ahora en adelante...- Hice una pausa y tome aire- Te prometo que no te volveré a dar esos sustos ¿Ok?

Ella asintió secándose aun las lágrimas con las manos.

De inmediato note como a la habitación se le unían la presencia de mi padre y de Karin mientras Daana lloraba a lagrima viva.

Algún día encontrare la manera de lograr que Daana sea madre y por supuesto de la bella criatura que nazca yo seré el orgulloso padre. No seré el más fuerte y el más inteligente pero desde ahora en adelante mi meta será esa y mientras tenga a Daana y mi familia se que todo saldrá bien.


	2. Gemelas

Gemelas

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y trabajo. Note que la luz del sol se colaba por entre las cortinas y iluminaba nuestra habitación, y hago énfasis en "nuestra" habitación porque ahora tenemos una cama de dos plazas. Aunque la verdad nunca dormía solo ahora era más cómodo si a cama era más grande, después de todo había seguido su consejo de… "Y si vendemos las camas y compramos una sola cama para ti y para mi… Una graaaaande."

-Je "Una graaaaande"- Dije para mis adentro mientras volteaba para contemplar a la chica recostada en mi pecho- Tan bella como siempre…

Daana seguía dormida. Llevamos un poco más de 2 años juntos, pero cuando digo juntos ya no somos solamente Homúnculo y Alquimista, sino que ahora somos pareja… Además de que estamos en plan de tener hijos.

Después de todo teníamos que llegar a ese punto ¿no?

Y si… la persona que estuvo a cargo de explicarle los detalles sobre la sexualidad ¿A que no adivinan? Así es… Karin y yo. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuve que explicarle a Daana el acto del coito. Más bien Karin fue un "soporte" para que no me sintiera tan pervertido explicándole, aunque no ayudo en mucho por que se dedico a reírse a mandíbula suelta cuando veía mi monumental esfuerzo por explicarle a Daana que era un orgasmo.

Por suerte Daana entiende rápido ya que es una mujer muy inteligente, bueno, es un talento que tienen TODAS las Lif en cuanto a madurar. Un año de Lif son como 3 años humanos y Daana tiene 7 ósea que es como si tuviera 21 lo que la deja mayor que yo por un año.

-Lagartija asada…- Balbuceo Daana entre sueño mientras yo seguía con mis reflexiones.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y logramos desarrollar una manera en que las Lif pueden tener hijos. Antes que nada se tiene que usar un Embryo de Homúnculo en su etapa más pequeña y criogenizarlo en jugo de la fruta de Yggdrasil para que se mantenga de ese tamaño y vivo. Se le injerta tejido de la madre (De la Lif) provocando que el hijo sea automática mente esa especie de homúnculo. Luego se le inyecta en Embryo en el útero de la madre y se debe "fertilizar" por el padre.

Se que mi explicación suena aburrida así que volveré a donde nos quedamos.

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla. Me deslice hasta el baño donde abrí la llave de la ducha y me desvestí mientras esperaba que el agua calentara.

Después de darme una larga ducha volví para despertar a Daana.

-¿Hasta cuando esperas dormí?- Le gruñí con enojo fingido- Mira ya es de día- Le susurre mientras corría las cortinas para que entrara toda la luz.

-¿Ya es de día?- Pregunto ella mientras se frotaba sus ojos carmesí- Quiero dormir un rato más…

-¿Olvidas que día es hoy?- Le reclame- Martes 8 de Junio.

Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado para intentar comprender porque le recordaba la fecha hasta que se le encendió el foco.

- ¡Hoy vamos a saber los resultados ¡- Dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Corrió al baño para ducharse, yo aproveche para poner toda la habitación en orden después de…. El "desorden" en que la dejamos anoche. Levante su blusa del suelo y la metí en la canasta del lavado. Ordene y doble mi ropa limpia y hice la cama con las esperanzas de que esta noche durara un poco.

-Resiste compañera- Le dije a la cama aunque sabia que no me respondería.

Después de la ducha, Daana se vistió a velocidad record. Y desayuno casi con la misma velocidad, hasta que le advertí que se podría ahogar y no pensaba estar pasando sustos con ella.

Después nos encaminamos tranquilamente a través de la ciudad al hospital donde trabajaba actualmente mi padre.

Daana tomo mi mano y anduvimos así en silencio meditando la noticia hasta que nos topamos con un grupo de acólitos dirigidos por un High Priest de ojos azules y cabello rubio casi dorado. Al vernos su sonrisa que exhibía a sus alumnos se cambio una mueca de asco.

-¡Tu ¡ Asqueroso pecador que te atreves a llevar un camino podrido a los ojos de Dios- Vocifero mientras me señalaba- Que te atreves a tratar como tu amada a esa mascota tuya.

-¡Daana no es ninguna mascota ¡ ¡Es mi esposa ¡- Le grite lleno de rabia .

Una High Priest, un Star Gladiaor y un Paladin se pararon a nuestro lado mientras miraban desafiantes al extraño rodeado de acólitos.

-¿Algún problema Darius? – Dije la High Priest con voz de miel pero en tono amenazador- Antes que andar sermoneando al resto sobre lo que es correcto o no deberías madurar un poco.

-Señor…- Susurro un acolito de cabello castaño claro y ojos carmesí como los de Daana- Déjelos señor no valen la pena…

Darius le dio una bofetada al acolito mientras hacia ademán para que los otros acólitos se retiraran.

-Cállate Vega- Le espeto Darius al joven acolito- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Lo siento señor- Respondió el acolito mientras se acariciaba la mejilla inflamada.

Darius se retiro junto con su pandilla de acólitos.

Después de unos instantes los 3 extraños voltearon hacia nosotros. La High Priest poseía una cabellera plateada y brillante con unos ojos azules como dos zafiros. El Paladín tenía el cabello negro peinado reciamente hacia delante y unos ojos negros como boca de lobo, sus facciones eran bastante suaves para ser un hombre. Finalmente el Star Gladiator poseía una cabellera castaña oscura bien rebelde no se le podían ver los ojos porque tenia una venda tapándole y sus facciones eran mucho más duras y rígidas que su compañero.

-Me llano Neritte- Dijo la High Priest con su melodiosa voz- No se preocupen por Darius, es un idiota natural.

-Si, ese tipo es un conservador al extremo… Por cierto me llamo Justin- Continuo el Paladin con un tono bastante alegre.

Note que a pesar de que el Star Gladiator no podía vernos, por su venda parecia que nos observaba a mi y Daana. Su rostro era inexpresivo y hasta resultaba inquietante.

-Yehaw- Se presento finalmente sin necesidad de preguntarle su nombre.

Después de haber agradecido a los tres por habernos defendido e intercambiar algún que otro comentario sobre la discriminación al amor entre monstruos y humanos nos encaminamos nuevamente al hospital. Al llegar mi padre nos recibió con un abraso que casi nos fractura a mi y a Daana la columna.

-Papá… no respiro- Articule finalmente.

-¿Eh? Lo siento- Se disculpo mientras me soltaba de su prensa letal- Vamos entren.

Subimos a su oficina donde nos daría los resultados. Ya que a el no le importaba las formalidades de documentos pero quería hablar con nosotros a solas, eso me preocupo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Papá?- Articule finalmente- ¿Hay algo malo con el bebe?

-Tu sabes que… Nos llevo tiempo identificar al bebe y todo eso ¿no?- Dijo como tanteando el terreno.

-Si, después de todo es la o el primer Lif nacido mediante… embarazo- Respondió Daana con orgullo.

Mi padre sonrío mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde de su mesa.

-Bueno el punto es ese mismo, no es que vaya a haber problemas de deformidad o enfermedades… A mi me preocupa más la madre- Dijo mientras subió la vista para contemplarnos a ambos- Existe la posibilidad… bueno sabemos todos que Daana es de salud y cuerpo delicado a diferencia de las otras Lif.

Hizo una larga y tortuosa pausa como si evaluara las palabras que nos iba a decir.

-Al grano- Le suplique impaciente

-Daana podría morir en el parto.

-Aun así estoy decida- Corto Daana antes de que empezara la charla de precauciones de mi padre.

Este tema lo habíamos tratado antes y aunque yo también temía que Daana muriera en el parto tuve que ceder finalmente ante su tenacidad. Confiaba en ella.

-Bueno, alto al fuego- Suplico mi padre- Les quiero dar la noticia sin que se enojen, después de todo es mejor de lo que piensan…

-¿Así?

-Adivinen, vamos se que podrán- Dijo mi padre mientras reía.

-Niño- le lance yo.

-No

-Niña- Respondió Daana haciendo énfasis en que seria niña.

-Cerca- Susurro mi padre mientras nos miraba divertido- Muy cerca…

En ese momento nos asustamos, mi cara se puso tan pálida hasta alcanzar el color de Daana y ella miraba con los ojos de par en par temerosa. Si no era niño ni niña entonces…

Mi padre noto el susto que pasábamos y levanto su mano derecha empuñada y luego alzo dos dedos.

Nos tomos un segundo darnos cuenta.

-Dos niñas- Dijo Daana cautelosa.

Mi padre asintió.

-¡Gemelas ¡ - Grite mientras daba un salto de alegría, no podía creerlo era increíble.

El Embryo no solo había superado mis expectativas sino que me dio la sorpresa más grata que podía recibir. Voltee para mirar a Daana que se estaba apunto de desmayar por la noticia.

Le dimos la gracias a mi padre una y mil veces y salimos alegres de la oficiona a pesar de la insistencia de mi padre. Daana parecía más decidida ahora que sabia que tenia dos razones más por las que vivir.

-Mira- Me señalo mientras se detenía frente a un cuarto.

Voltee para ver a Yehaw sentado frente a una cama donde estaba una mujer vestida con una bata de hospital .Estaba acunando un bebe en sus brazos. El Star Gladiator volteo como si pudiera vernos e hizo ademán de que nos acercáramos lo que me inquieto profundamente.

-Permiso- Dije mientras entraba en la habitación acompañado por Daana.

-Hola- Me contesto con su dura voz

-Debe Ser una coincidencia vernos nuevamente- Empece.

-No existen las coincidencias- Dijo cortante.

La mujer que estaba recostada al lado de el le da un potente coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Te dije que trabajaras tus formas- Le regaño mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro- Por eso la gente piensa que le odias.

-Lo siento, es mi voz- Se disculpo el Star Gladiator.

-Esta es mi esposa- Dijo con su potente voz pero con algo de timidez- Chiyome.

-Chiyome Mochizuki- Se termino de presentar ella- Soy una Ninja.

Cuando la pude contemplar mejor note su evidente belleza. Tenía cabello obscuro y corto hasta las mejillas, llevaba en el cabello un broche en forma de mariposa, tenia ojos color miel y a juzgar por la altura de Yehaw al lado suyo ella debía ser bajita.

Daana se acercó a Chiyome para poder contemplar al bebe.

-¿Te gustaría cargarlo?- Le propuso la Ninja con tono alegre.

-¿Puedo?- Consulto Daana tímidamente.

-¡Claro ¡

Daana tomo al bebe con mucho cuidado y pude notar como le brillaban los ojos al ver a la criatura.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Le pregunte a Yehaw

- Akenm Aton- Me respondió con su potente voz pero mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Yo aun no tenia idea como esa pequeña criatura que sostenía Daana en estos momentos influiría en mi futuro y en el de mis hijas.


End file.
